Soulmate AU
by Cocopop55
Summary: Drabble!. My attempt with the idea, "first words your soulmate say to you tattooed on your wrist" Pairings: HitsuKarin, KiraHina and GinRan


**I've been seeing this going around so I thought I would give it a go. I have to admit, everything in this fanfic could be better but... meh, I'm contributing to the HitsuKarin community aren't I?**

 **"First words your soulmates says to you tattooed on your wrist"**

* * *

On a suffocating hot day with cicadas buzzing in harmony with each other, an albino haired teenager rested against the rails overlooking a vast majority of Karakura Town. His hair danced in the wind and he grimaced at the humidity he was exposed to. Even though the war with Aizen ended a few years ago, with Soul Society being the victor, the Soutaichou insists to send a captain level shinigami once a month to Karakura town for a thorough search just to clarify that Aizen is indeed gone from the world. This month was the tenth division's turn.

As the captain of the tenth division watched the sun unite with the horizon he subconsciously traced the tattoo branded on his left wrist. He's had it ever since he could remember and he can't say he believes in it. People carve their own paths and choose who they want to love. Fate cannot control your actions and destiny cannot set your life in stone. Just like there's no such thing as soulmates tied together by the red string of fate but the words written in elegant cursive writing on his wrist says otherwise.

With curiosity swirling in his eyes little Toushirou had asked his grandma what it was and according to her they were the "first words your soulmates says to you."

He didn't expect her to dive into explicit details of her love life after that. She had met her soulmate at the local market and had felt an immediate "connection." Being a child prodigy, yet still a child, he listened to her every word and recorded every movement. They were poor but content yet he never sees her any happier than she was at that moment. Her smile is a little wider than usual but it makes so much difference. Her face glows and she looks a little younger. Her eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky, similar to a lovesick schoolgirl. At the end of the story she danced away with grace he was not used to seeing.

Even back then, Toushirou was a factual person and he doesn't –and never will- believe in the concept of soulmates. If the man really were her soulmate, wouldn't he still be here with her?

Years later his sister, Momo met her apparent soulmate, Kira Izuru.

* * *

It happened at the day of the Academy entrance exam. When Sakura blossoms danced along with the wind and the suns all seeing eyes watched over Soul Society in amusement. A shady looking guy with blond hair covering the left side of his face approached a young girl with two pigtails, startling the nerves out of her. Leaking with insecurity the man politely asked, "do you know where entrance number 3 is?"

Momo's hands automatically gripped her chest and she squealed, "y-you startled me."

The man blinked owlishly at her answer and he soon found himself staring at her with awe, blushing a pretty shade of pink. His hand subconsciously wrapped around his wrist and fingered the sentence written on it. **"Y-you startled me."**

"S-s-sorry, I-I'm Kira I-Izuru." He bowed, blushing harder when she giggled at his insecurity.

"Ah, no I wasn't paying attention. My name is Hinamori Momo," she replied. She overlooked his jumpy actions and greeted the man as a fellow classmate but as she shook his hand her chest warmed and her heart began beating irregularly. It was when he disappeared from her sight did she look at the words on her wrist.

 **"Do you know where entrance number 3 is?"**

* * *

 _'Well it didn't stop her from falling for Aizen,'_ Toushirou clenched his hand at the thought of the man. Momo was still in squad 4 recovering from Aizen's betrayal but with the help of Kira's daily visits, she has been recovering at a faster rate and Toushirou has never been more grateful for the depressing lieutenant of the 3rd squad. However, despite his gratefulness he doesn't understand Kira's determination to capture his soulmate's attention when she's pining after another. Even till now Toushirou knows a part of Momo hasn't moved on from Aizen and he wonders if the heartbreak was worth it.

He had heard Matsumoto and Gin's story as well. They met in an isolated part of Rukongai when they were younger.

* * *

The silver haired boy trudged down the dusty pathway with an armful of dried persimmon and his tongue slipped out to lick his dry lips. He stopped in his tracks as a mop of orange standing out like a burn caught his attention. A girl, he concluded.

 _'How rare, no one comes around here.'_ He thought, crouching down next to the girl.

She looked about his age but for all he knows, she could be 100 years older than him. Using his middle finger and forefinger he checked her pulse feeling slightly relieved as he felt a pump. Gin grasps her shoulder and silently shook her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and her icy yet warm blue eyes slowly connected with his. Once the orange haired girl focused her attention on him he began talking, "looks like you have it as well."

The young girls blue eyes struggled to stay open and her mind balanced on the edge of consciousness. With her mind still fuzzy and her stomach still aching for food she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "you look like a snake."

The boy only grinned at her response, proving her statement to be true before reaching out for her wrist. There in elegant writing stated, **"looks like you have it as well."**

"I get it all the time. My name is Gin." He pressed a persimmon against her lips urging her to eat and she obeys. The sleeve of his Yukata slipped down to reveal his wrist.

 **"You look like a snake."**

* * *

It was rather irritating, after years and years of waiting he still hasn't met his soulmate. And he didn't know if he wants to if the first thing she was going to say to him is-

"Watch out Snowball!"

He quickly spins around towards the person's yell. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't have time to react and a black and white ball smacked him in the face. His patience finally snapped and he pointed a finger at the perpetrator, his sight still hazy. "Watch where you kick that thing!"

The child prodigy waited expecting the girl -he now identified- to either apologise or retort but instead, her jaw fell and her face turned red. Her words from earlier began to sink into his mind and he glanced at his wrist.

 **"Watch out Snowball!"**

Looking back up at the girl frozen on her spot he did a once over and thought, _'you have got to be kidding me.'_

Storming up to the human he grabbed her wrist and inspected the words etched into her skin, ignoring the burning sensation under his palm. With gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he raised the girl's hand to his eyes where in black ink the words **"Watch where you kick that thing!"** were branded into her pale skin.

 _'Speak of the devil'_ he should've known fate would play with him like this. He took his eyes off her wrist and traced the arm back to his soulmate's face. Grey met teal and a spark went off. The warmth of her touch circulated around his body, soothing his nerves and he feels a twitch at the corner of his lips.

Unconsciously, he released her wrist and slipped his hands into her smaller ones and gave it a squeeze. His mouth opened without his permission and he's suddenly introducing himself, "Hitsugaya Toushirou"

The raven-haired girl snapped out of her daze and squeezed his hand back, "Kurosaki Karin." She said.

He didn't understand the change in his grandma's expression when she recalled memories of her soulmate. He didn't understand Kira's loyalty and docility towards Momo, awaiting at her every beck and call. He certainly didn't understand Matsumoto's unwavering trust in Gin but now when his gaze were locked with the girl in front of him and his hand gently caressing her own, he suddenly understands.

"How long are you going to stare at me? My ball isn't going to sit in one spot you know."


End file.
